Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an existing liquid crystal display panel includes: a first substrate 10 and a second substrate 20; the first substrate 10 is for example a COA (color filter on array) substrate, that is, a color filter film is manufactured on an array substrate, and the first substrate 10 includes a plurality of data lines 12 and a plurality of scanning lines 11; and a black matrix 13 is provided on the second substrate 20.
An alignment-film material is coated onto an inner side of the first substrate. During the formation of an alignment film, an image sensor performs top and down alignment, according to the positions of the data lines 12 on both sides of a pixel unit, to two partitions on the lift side and two partitions on the right side of four partitions 101-104 of the pixel unit. An alignment-film material is also coated onto an inner side of the second substrate. A projection, on the second substrate, of the pixel unit has two partitions 105 and 106. During the formation of the alignment film, the image sensor performs left and right alignment, according to the position of the black matrix 13 on both sides of the pixel unit, to those two partitions. Finally, after both of the substrates are combined together, four display domains are formed in each pixel, as shown by references 201-204 in FIG. 3.
However, in a case where the first substrate is a BOA (BM on array) substrate, as for a BOA substrate, the black matrix on the second substrate is also manufactured onto the array substrate, thus the second substrate would be lack of a reference for the alignment by the image sensor. As a result, a substrate opposite to a BOA substrate cannot be aligned by using the image sensor, such that the display effect of the display panel is poor.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.